Powerless
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Leia fights her own personal battle while Jaina's life hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Powerless  
**Summary: Leia's inner thoughts as a trajedy unfolds.  
Not sure where this idea came from, it just popped into my head one night around midnight, and here it is.

* * *

I am powerless.

Normally I wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even myself. I am Leia Organa-Solo, former Princess of Alderaan, once Rebel leader, active member of the New Republic, Jedi in training, persuasive politician; I am loved by some and respected by most. They respect me for the power I yield, but none know the truth.

I am powerless.

And I have never felt that stirring feeling as much as I do at this moment. I am powerless to do anything except stare into that bacta tank where my daughter is fighting for her life.

It all happened so fast; the speeder came out of nowhere. I could see it all happening, like a slow motion holo-vid. Jaina ran ahead while I called Han on my communicator to tell him we'd be home shortly. I felt this terrible churning in my gut, a disturbance in the Force. I looked up in time to see the metal body collide with my daughter's own. I heard her scream in the millisecond before the collision and heard her bones crack as she hit the ground some feet away.

I was powerless.

I couldn't move; my legs refused to carry me to the spot where my daughter, my own flesh and blood, lay broken and unconscious. All I could do was stare. My mind had yet to process what my eyes had seen, but when the message did get through, I took off in a dead sprint.

I don't really know what happened in the time that followed. A crowd gathered, people stared and spoke in hushed voices; the ambulance came and took us both to the med-lab. I believe one of the attendants told me that Han had been contacted and was on his way, but I can't be sure. Everything was a blur; sounds muffled and colors faded into one another.

And I was powerless to do anything about it.

The doctor came then, came into the waiting room and talked with me. I tried to pay attention to his words, I really did, but I thing part of me didn't want to hear what he had to tell me. My mind strayed to the room just down the hall. I sought her out with my mind, trying desperately to sense her spirit; there was nothing.

So here I stand, in the middle of a brightly lit, sterile looking room, staring at the limp body of my first born child being suspended in the transparent fluid. And I pray; I pray that some higher power will intervene on her behalf and save my daughter from her almost certain end. I pray that the Force will encompass her and repair her bones and mend her gashes. Without help I know she will not make it through the night.

And I am powerless to do anything.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? Let me know!!! Review Review everyone must review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Powerless—Ch.2  
This is Han's POV.

* * *

I'm not really sure what went through my head when I got that call. I've never been one to think before acting, relying more on my gut instinct. But this time everything was different. This time it wasn't an Imperial ship approaching, it wasn't the Rebellion in danger. This time it was Jaina, my daughter, my child, my life.

I could barely process the words I was hearing but I knew it was time to act. So I grabbed Jacen out of his room and ran out the door carrying him like a sack of rations under my arm.

"Dad!" he screamed. "Where are we going?!"

I couldn't formulate the words to answer him. I knew I couldn't take him with me; he didn't need to be a part of this. He would come later after Jaina was all right, that's when he would be allowed to see her. He didn't need the image of her all bruised and broken in his head. Hell I didn't really need it in my head.

I dropped Jacen off at Luke's flat. The kid didn't even ask me any questions. I guess he could sense what had happened. That whole Force thing still freaks me out.

I made it to the Med-Lab in record time not really caring who I plowed over in the process. The scene almost made me drop to my knees right then. Leia, my beautiful, strong wife, was standing in the darkened room facing the glowing tube of bacta that sat against the far wall. Inside Jaina's small body was suspended, tubes connected at various points to her skin. I didn't want to look, didn't want to see my little girl looking so helpless, so I turned my attention to the only other person in the room.

"Leia." It was just above a whisper, nearly lost in the humming of the machines, but I know she heard me. Her body began to shake, softly at first then with increasing intensity. I made it to her side just as she collapsed against me. We both sank to the floor under the weight of our grief.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept mumbling between the onslaughts of tears.

I tried to calm her, whispering into her ear, as I rocked her back and forth. She continued to cry, apologizing for what I can only assume she thought was her fault. I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her it wasn't, she would continue to blame herself. So I just held her and stared up at the bacta tank looming above me.

Force I have never felt so powerless.


End file.
